


silence

by heterocosmica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Past Character Death, he's already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: voldemort's thoughts in the afterlife





	silence

The silence is a frightening creature. When you’re alone it can grow and find a way into your comfort zone, it can eat away at your calm and be the loudest sound you will never hear. It is scary and it owns your time. When you’re in a place where time doesn’t exist, where seconds are minutes and minutes are hours and hours are days and days are…all the same, never ending, the silence is overwhelming. When there’s no light, no dark, no good, no evil. When you’re dead. Then, I guess, you’re dead. 

I’ve spent my whole life working on becoming immortal. So many Horcruxes, so many kills, so many deaths, so much pain. I don’t regret a thing. But I know, the only mistake I made was assuming I will completely stop existing when I’m dead. That there’s nothing after. Now I know that there is nothing worse than this and that I had a right to fear it. There’s nothing worse than silence.

After many centuries, or maybe seconds (but isn’t it all the same?) I feel myself slowly slipping into insanity. Insanity that many thought I possessed long ago. A mind like mine can’t stay empty, unengaged, for so long. The silence pains me and I’m wondering if this is my punishment. I wonder if anyone knows how terrifying the silence can be. I try to talk, just to hear a sound and find out I’ve forgotten how. I’ve slowly lost all knowledge, all ability, all memory and I just know the silence will get me soon.

I was never fearless, that much I know, but I was also smart enough to know which fears were rational. I think. It’s hard to remember when you don’t know what to remember. The fear of silence is underestimated, highly. Even the bravest ones would cower in my position. I’ve curled up into a ball and I keep trying to break it. The emptiness and the silence are making me drown, making me fall into an endless pit of despair.

It’s been so long. I can finally feel someone’s presence. I look around but there’s nothing there, just silence and emptiness. I’ve finally lost my mind but I still know one thing, clearer than ever. This. Is. Hell.


End file.
